


A Trek Through the Woods

by MissPoppy



Series: Ocelhira Week 2016 [7]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Hiking, M/M, everyone is happy, old gay men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 23:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8820916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissPoppy/pseuds/MissPoppy
Summary: Kaz and Ocelot go for a hike.





	

The cabin was warm and smelled like freshly brewed coffee, cooking bacon, and wood fire burning. Ocelot laid in bed with his two prized show Peterbald cats under thick, cozy blankets. He looked over at the clock to see it was only 7:30 in the morning, far too early for him to be awake on a Saturday. He curled under the blankets and hummed when he faintly heard his partner singing off-key from the kitchen, it was one of the things that made him incessantly endearing. He started drifting back off to sleep when the bedroom door swung open, scaring the cats off the bed and out of the room.

  
“Rise and Shine, Mrs. Miller! Your breakfast is ready. Once you eat, we can get ready for a hike!” Kaz chirped and whipped the curtains open, letting light flood the room; this was one of the things that made him incessantly annoying. He walked over to the bed and smirked at Ocelot; a smirk he knew too well but before he could stop him, Kaz brought his left hand to his lips and whistled hard. The sound of claws on the hardwood then a storm of fur and tongues piled on the bed; Ocelot screamed as he was greeted by twelve overly excited huskies, all trying to lick him good morning. “That’s right, kids! Help mommy stop being lazy and get out of bed~!”

  
“I GIVE. I GIVE. KAZ!” Ocelot squealed and started laughing as the dogs bombarded him with love. He waved his hand in defeat and Kaz whistled again, shooing the dogs from Ocelot. Once they had filed out of the room, Kaz sat on the edge of the bed and kissed Ocelot.

  
“Come on babe, breakfast is getting cold.” Kaz stood and waited as Ocelot searched on the nightstand for his contacts; age not being kind to his vision but he refused glasses, claiming they took away from his natural beauty. Once his contacts were in, he pulled on his slippers and followed Kaz to their small kitchen and sat at the table while Kaz grabbed their plates and brought them over. “Bacon, eggs, toast, and hash browns. Which jam do you want?”

  
“Orange please, darlin’. Did you make these hash browns yourself?” Ocelot asked and stabbed one of the potato pieces, popping it in his mouth and savouring the melted butter and onion flavour it had.

  
“When haven't I made them from scratch?” Kaz questioned setting the jam in front of Ocelot and pouring him a cup of coffee.

  
“Good point. I think you've made me everything we've ever eaten together since we got together back in… hmm..”

  
“1975, dear.” Kaz smiled and opened his newspaper, crossing his legs as he read.

  
“Has it been that long? Jeez we're old…” Ocelot frowned as he opened the jam jar and dug some out for his toast.

  
“Longer if you count our little flings when you'd visit MSF when it was alive and kicking.”

  
“Considering we were constantly fighting over who John liked to fuck more? I don't.” Ocelot smirked to himself at the thought of the “Good ol’ days”, remembering the first time he pushed Kaz down in the sand and kissed the fuck out of him - figuratively and literally - it was always a power struggle and sometimes still is but Ocelot wouldn’t have it any other way. Kaz finished reading the paper and set it down, starting at his meal.

  
“We have to dress warm today, it's quite cold out.” Kaz hummed as he cut into his eggs.

  
“Why did we move to Alaska again?”

  
“To get away from the world.”

  
“I liked L.A. you know.”

  
“And my nightly PTSD episodes whenever a gun was shot or a car backfired?” Kaz looked over at Ocelot.

  
“L.A. wasn't that great. Too many people and it stank. Miss Starbucks though.” Ocelot waved his fork back and forth.

  
“You would miss terrible, overpriced coffee.” Kaz laughed and Ocelot wrinkled his nose up, feigning an upset look. Once their breakfast was finished, Ocelot washed the dishes while Kaz went to get dressed then while Ocelot dressed, Kaz packed his backpack with their lunch, bottles of water, a camera and their emergency kit. Ocelot emerged from the bedroom, putting a hair tie into his braided hair.

  
“Got everything, darlin’?” Ocelot asked as his wrapped his arms around Kaz’s waist.

  
“Do you have your gun holsters on…?”

  
“Honey, I know you don't like ‘em but I'd rather have them in case of bears.”

  
“Mm, that is true isn't it? It's getting warm enough that they’re starting to wake…” Kaz sighed. He shrugged on his pack and picked up the dog leashes.

  
“How many are we taking today?” Ocelot asked as Kaz called the dogs.

  
“Just three each, can't take them all since we can't go get David and Hal to walk the other six.” Kaz hummed and started hooking the leashes to the dogs’ harnesses.

  
“Oh right, they're still honeymooning… Fuck remember ours?”

  
“You almost fell off a pier into the ocean, how could I forget?” Kaz stood and handed a leash to Ocelot.

  
“You were the one that plowed me full of pina coladas, I couldn't help that I was shitfaced.” Ocelot huffed.

  
“They weren't the only thing I plowed you full of that night.” Kaz smirked and ushered the older man out the door. They started walking towards one of the trails they made years ago, hiking up a small hill before Kaz signalled them to stop. “Kids, sit and stay quiet. Adam, get the camera out of my pack.”  
“Okay but what for?” Ocelot asked, digging the camera out, Kaz pointed to a group of deer with fawns. Ocelot nodded and handed Kaz the camera, watching as he snapped a couple pictures then trekked on; Ocelot smiled as they wordlessly made their way up another hill to a bench they had set up to overlook the nearby town. Ocelot dusted the soft snow off of it and they sat down.

  
“God it's a nice day out.” Kaz chirped and leaned against Ocelot. “It's not usually so clear that you can make out kids playing in the park.”

  
“Yeah… Would you ever want kids?” Ocelot thought out loud and Kaz turned to look at him.

  
“I have a kid…”

  
“I meant us having a kid.”

  
“I think we're getting too old to be chasing rugrats around, besides we've already got kids. They're just furry and can't talk… why, Adam? Do you want kids?” Kaz tilted his head.

  
“I've thought about it… but you're right, we're getting old. Too much work.” Ocelot smiled at Kaz and kissed him. “Besides I'm sure your David will be adopting a baby with his nerd boytoy soon enough and we'll have to play grandparents.”

  
“Oh god…” Kaz winced at the word ‘grandparent’, reminding him of the few strands of grey hair he had found that morning. While Ocelot had gracefully greyed, Kaz wasn't ready to lose his dirty blond locks yet.

  
“We should go down to town tomorrow and deliver that puppy to Quiet and V.” Ocelot said noticing Kaz’s expression dim. He knew exactly what he was thinking _< vanity thy name be Kazuhira.>_ He thought. “I'm sure V will be glad to see us too.”

  
“Mm. We should, yeah. But first we have to finish this hike.” Kaz stood and held his hand out for Ocelot, helping his husband to his feet. They made their way back into the woods, stopping whenever Kaz spotted something he wanted to take a photo of and started heading to a small clearing to eat their lunch and let the dogs play.

  
“Jeez is it 12 already?” Ocelot asked while looking at his watch, he sat on a large rock next to Kaz and took his sandwich from him.

  
“Time flies quick when you have dogs dragging you across the county.” Kaz said, biting into an apple. “Oh! I forgot to tell you that Eva called last night.”

  
“Where in the world is she now?”

  
“Portugal I think, she wasn't exactly in the mood to talk to me…”

  
“You did steal away her best friend and one of her sons into the Alaskan wilderness.” Ocelot quipped and Kaz laughed. They finished their small meal, gathered the frolicking dogs, and set back in the direction of the cabin. Halfway back, Kaz fell and landed hard on his hip.

  
“Fuck!” He rolled onto his back to take the pain off.

  
“Darlin’, are you alright?” Ocelot kneeled and pulled Kaz to his feet.

  
“Yeah just didn't see the ice… I think I landed on a rock too.” Kaz groaned, rubbing his side.

  
“See this is why my idea of sleeping in is always better, can't get hurt that way.” Ocelot chuckled as they continued back home; once they got there, they put the dogs in the run out back and went inside to be greeted by their two cats. Kaz discarded all his hiking gear and outdoor clothes and wandered over to their couch and plopped down on it.

  
“Can you put some tea on?” Kaz asked over his shoulder as Ocelot walked into the kitchen, his gear and outdoor clothes left with Kaz’s.

  
“Sure thing.” Ocelot stretched and filled the kettle, he turned on the radio and hummed along to a twangy country song, digging two cups out of the cupboard and finding the teabags, once the water boiled he filled the cups and walked back into the living room to find Kaz asleep. Ocelot smiled and set the cups on the coffee table and grabbed one of their thick knitted blankets, curling up next to Kaz and covering them. He softly kissed him, grabbing his hand and intertwining their fingers.

  
Their tea was getting cold but he didn't care, lying contently with his husband was all that mattered, all that would ever matter.

**Author's Note:**

> and it's done. i did it. i beat ocelhira week.
> 
> im sorry this isn't as good as my other fics, im too tired to write anything better
> 
> this was fun tho and i can't wait to do it again :3c


End file.
